


O acompanhante

by SiySimon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lies, Revenge, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiySimon/pseuds/SiySimon
Summary: O casamento seria um grande evento social e Elena não poderia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sem coragem para assistir seu ex-noivo casar com uma de suas melhores amigas, ela contratou os serviços de uma agencia e, assim, obteve um acompanhante, Klaus, que não era quem Elena imaginava. UA
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

Elena Gilbert tentou, mais uma vez, prender os cabelos castanhos em um coque, de forma a discipliná-los e destacar seu belo rosto. Ela havia feito alguns cachos no comprimento e tentava, em vão, fazer o penteado que desejava. 

Ela estava segurando os cabelos no alto da cabeça quando ouviu a campainha tocar. A apreensão a fez suspirar e Elena forçou-se a aparentar calma enquanto caminhava até a porta de entrada do seu pequeno apartamento. Respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta de supetão e encarou o homem diante dela, com um sorriso forçado nos lábios.

Devia haver algum engano. Não era, de jeito algum, o que ela esperava. O homem a sua frente era incrivelmente bonito. Ele era loiro, alto, forte sem ser musculoso, tinha olhos azuis, uma barba por fazer e labios rosados. Sem duvida ele era atraente, ainda mais vestido em um terno preto.

\- Srta Gilbert? – Perguntou ele com a voz aveludada.  
\- Sim, e imagino que você seja o acompanhante enviado pela agência. – Elena disse envergonhada.

Ele parecia surpreso e um pouco confuso, embora ela nao imaginasse o porquê, mas isso fez com que ela recuasse.

\- Nunca usei um serviço assim antes. – Ela comentou envergonhada. – Liam, não é?  
\- Klaus, eu me chamo Klaus.  
\- Oh, eles fizeram uma substituição entao! Mas não importa, desde que voce saiba o que fazer.

Elena percebeu que o homem olhava divertidamente para o vestido que ela usava, na verdade, para o seu colo. Era um vestido azul e longo de cetim, com um decote que destacava seus seios e valorizava o colo. Tentando ignorá-lo, ela Elena deu as costas ao homem e entrou em seu apartamento. Ele seguiu-a, fechando a porta atras de si.

\- Então eu devo acompanhá-la. Onde iremos? – Ele perguntou com curiosidade, observando ao redor o apartamento da mulher a sua frente.

Elena virou-se para ele e encarou-o. O sotaque britânico era evidente e dava a ele um charme quase irresistível.

\- Estamos indo a um casamento, o casamento do meu ex. Hoje ele casa com uma das minhas melhores amigas. – Ela se viu contando enquanto caminhava para a frente do espelho novamente, tentando prender os cabelos.  
\- Certo, e acredito que você não quer ir sozinha. – Ele a olhou com compreensão.  
\- Não. Eu jamais apareceria lá sozinha, embora eu preferisse não ir. – Elena admitiu.  
\- E por que não recusa o convite?  
\- Porque não posso, seria humilhante demais. Todos pensariam que não estou bem com isso, que ainda não superei.  
\- E você o fez?

Elena se virou para ele. Por um momento eles se encararam e Elena percebeu o quão diferentes eram os olhos de Klaus, de um azul claro como ela nunca vira antes. Ele parecia ser um homem elegante, seguro, além de muito bonito. 

Klaus observou que Elena tinha os olhos castanhos claros emoldurados por longos cílios escuros, um rosto delicado, os labios bem desenhados e carnudos que pediam para serem beijados. Ela era bonita. Sem falar no corpo voluptuoso que ela parecia ter.

Um toque de telefone soou quebrando o momento. Elena dirigiu-se até onde havia deixado seu celular. Klaus observou-a andar, o corpo bem feito emoldurado naquele vestido. Elena tinha um corpo perfeito, cheia de curvas nos lugares certos.

Elena havia recebido uma mensagem de Bonnie, a amiga já estava a caminho do casamento acompanhada do primo de Elena, Jeremy. Elena retornou para junto a Klaus, parando a um metro dele. Klaus a encarou.

\- Você vai me acompanhar durante todo o casamento do meu ex, fingindo que temos um relacionamento. Será em uma cidade aqui perto, Mystic Falls. Tenho certeza que haverão muitos comentários. - Ela disse irônica.  
\- Não me importo. Estou acostumado com as pessoas falando de minha vida. Quando estiver pronta, podemos ir.  
\- Certo. 

Desistindo de prender os cabelos em coque, Elena apenas prendou duas mechas para trás com grapos. Ela pegou sua bolsa preta e calçou os saltos, igualmente pretos. Caminhou em direção a Klaus, que extendeu-lhe a mão. 

\- Iremos como um casal, estou certo? – Klaus perguntou.  
\- Sim.  
\- Então espero que não me afaste quando eu me aproximar de você.  
\- Não se preocupe, darei o meu melhor para desempenhar esse papel.  
\- Então acredito que devo saber seu nome, Srta Gilbert.  
\- Elena, meu nome é Elena.  
\- Certo Elena, espero que nao esqueça meu nome.  
\- Não esquecerei. Ou sera que devia chamá-lo de benzinho? – Elena brincou.  
\- Acho bom, talvez eu devesse chamá-la de minha princesa, ou quem sabe, minha rainha.  
\- Não, seria demais!  
\- Tudo bem, benzinho! – Disse Klaus sorrindo. Elena fez uma careta.  
\- Acho que seremos bombardeados de perguntas, talvez devessemos criar uma história para como nos conhecemos. – Ela disse apreensiva.  
\- Sim, concordo. Podemos dizer que estamos juntos a mais de um mês e que nos encontramos sempre no seu ou no meu apartamento. Que estamos levando as coisas devagar enquanto cozinhamos um para e outro e etc.  
\- Isso é muito romantico Klaus, mas não é algo que eu faria.  
\- Mas eu faria se tivesse oportunidade.  
\- Em todo caso é uma historia válida, acho que vão acreditar. É o tipo de relacionamento que as pessoas esperam ter.  
\- Nesse caso, podemos ir.  
\- Não acredito mesmo que vou fazer isso! – Disse Elena recuando um instante.  
\- Vai ser divertido Elena! Vamos!

Eles se deram as mãos e saíram do apartamento de Elena, indo até a garagem. Elena apontou para um carro, um Ford Scape SUV 2015. Ela soltou a mão de Klaus, esfregando-a no vestido, como se tentasse limpar a sensação que teve do toque dele. Arrepios percorreram todo o corpo dela, algo que ela nunca sentiu antes.

\- Este é meu carro, ganhei de John Gilbert.  
\- É um bonito carro Elena.  
\- Você dirige? – Ela perguntou a ele.  
\- Apenas quando quero. – Klaus respondeu sem muitos detalhes.  
\- Bem eu gosto de dirigir. Vamos!

Eles entraram no carro e seguiram rumo a Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Elena dirigiu até Mystic Falls, onde seria realizado o casamento. Klaus, no banco de passageiros, ia em silêncio, pensativo. Elena ia se perguntando sobre como seria a reação de todos quando a vissem, ainda mais acompanhada. Isso a fez lançar um olhar para Klaus de soslaio, admirando a beleza do homem ao seu lado.

Meia hora depois, Elena estacionou em frente a Mansão Salvatore. Enquanto Elena desligava o carro e pegava sua volta, Klaus deu a volta e abril a porta para ela, estendendo a mão para que ela pegasse. Aquele gesto surpreendeu Elena, ela não esperava, do mesmo modo que a fez lembrar de como Stefan fazia aquilo. 

Nervosamente eles caminharam em direção as portas da mansão de mãos dadas, o coração de Elena batendo apressadamente. Antes que pudessem bater, a porta se abriu e um homem os fez entrar, indicando que deveriam se dirigir ao quintal. O casamento seria lá fora, próximo a floresta, em um lugar que Elena imaginara diversas vezes que abrigaria o seu casamento com Stefan.

Enquanto passava pelos cômodos da mansão, diversas recordações tomavam conta de Elena. Lembranças de seu relacionamento com Stefan, de vários momentos que viveram juntos, vieram como uma enxurrada. Suspirando, Elena apertou um pouco mais a mão de Klaus sem se dar conta. Ele a olhou de soslaio. Assim que eles chegaram a área externa, foram iluminados pelos flashes das câmeras que registravam tudo para os noivos. Era junho e era verão, o sol brilhava. A decoraçao estava linda.

\- Acredito que seremos o assunto deste casamento – murmurou Elena quando viu algumas cabeças se virarem em sua direção – Ouso até dizer que amanhã seremos a fofoca da cidade.  
\- Não fique pensando nisso, não importa o que os outros pensem! – disse Klaus sorrindo para ela – E não esqueça de sorrir se quiser que isso funcione.

Elena imediatamente sorriu para ele, embora seu coração doesse. 

Klaus já vira outras moças atraentes e lindas, é claro. Também sentira atração instantânea por alguma dessas mulheres, mas nunca experimentara antes aquele desejo imediato e urgente de tocar, de possuir uma mu¬lher de uma maneira tão intensa como aconteceu com Elena. Aquele instinto primário fora despertado depois que Elena lhe deu a mão. Imediatamente ele sentiu um calor se espalhar por seu corpo. Seus músculos todos estavam tensionados, mas ele se obrigou a fazer o cérebro funcionar com racionalidade. Precisa¬va controlar a reação de seus hormônios, levava algum tempo sem ter uma mullher na cama, mas nao era pra estar desse jeito.

\- Stefan e eu namoramos desde o ensino médio, desde o primeiro ano, quando ele mudou para cá. Caroline o conheceu primeiro e se sentiu atraída por ele, mas ele demonstrou ter interesse por mim desde que nos vimos. Foi uma coisa instatânea. Pensei que estava tudo bem até que ele me dispensou há dezoito meses – disse Elena a uma distância segura de ouvidos curiosos – Caroline e ele apareceram juntos três dias depois e eu tenho certeza que de não aconteceu como num passe de mágica.  
\- Acredita que Stefan estava te traindo?  
\- Tenho certeza.  
\- Caroline era sua amiga?  
\- Sim, uma das melhores. Eu, ela e Bonnie crescemos juntas aqui e somos amigas desde o jardim de infância. Ou pelo menos eu pensei que com Caroline fosse assim.  
\- Porque veio a este casamento se isso é tao doloroso para você?  
\- Eu tenho meu orgulho. Cansei de ser a pobre Elena.  
\- Quer dizer, você não suportaria os olhares piedosos e sussurros maldosos.  
\- Acertou. Você já passou por alguma situação parecida?  
\- Não em relaçao a relacionamentos, mas em uma ou outra ocasião já. – Klaus respondeu enigmático.  
\- Alguma coisa temos em comum pelo menos! – Elena sorriu irônica.  
\- Você não tem um namorado de verdade?  
\- Não, depois de Stefan eu fiquei focada no trabalho e nos estudos. Eu nao me dispus a conhecer pessoas novas ou sair com elas.  
\- Duvido que ninguem tenha ido até você.

Elena o encarou surpresa por aquele comentário. Talvez ele a chasse bonita, ou talvez só estivesse sendo gentil, ela pensou.

\- Recebi alguns convites, mas como eu disse, eu nao estava disposta, então recusei.  
\- Entendo, seu coraçao está fechado.  
\- Podemos dizer que sim.  
\- Recorrer a uma a uma agência de namoro pareceu a opção mais fácil.  
\- Sim Klaus. Eu não poderia vir a um casamento num primeiro encontro, não parece ser a melhor coisa a se fazer. - Ela disse sorrindo. Klaus sorriu de volta – Uma pessoa estranha, acostumada a algo assim, pareceu a saida ideal. Assim, você é um truque para salvar minha pele - confessou.

Elena estacou quando viu a área reservada para a celebração. Ela sonhara em casar ali mesmo, do mesmo modo, com Stefan. Caroline roubara, não apenas seu namorado, mas sua ideia de casamento. Agora ela teria de esboçar seu melhor sorriso quando a ex-melhor amiga desempenhasse o papel que tanto desejara para si. 

\- Não se torture Elena – Disse Klaus apertando a mão dela e sentindo compaixão pela mulher ao seu lado.  
\- Não irei mais me torturar - Elena disse com firmeza ao sentir a emoção aumentar, quase sufocando-a. - Não tenho a intenção de me deixar consumir pela autopiedade, apesar da grande dor.  
\- Então proponho que hoje sejamos apenas eu e você, Klaus e Elena, um homem e uma mulher.  
\- Mas é só uma encenação Klaus – Ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.  
\- Então vai ser a melhor de nossas vidas.

Elena sorriu e eles se perderam mais uma vez nos olhos um do outro.

\- Fingiremos estar juntos a algum tempo, mas o que acontecer hoje não será uma mentira. Eu quero estar nisso com você Elena. – Klaus disse com intensidade.  
\- Por mais louco que isso seja, eu também. – Elena sussurou.

Klaus deu um passo a frente e a envolveu pela cintura. 

\- O quê...  
\- Convidados para o casamento, às dez horas - Klaus cochichou ao ouvido dela.

Para dar mais realidade à farsa Klaus beijou-lhe o pescoço delicadamente e por alguma razão, Elena fechou os olhos enquanto um arrepio percorria-lhe a espinha. Piscando, ela afastou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos azuis de Klaus. Profundos lampejos irradiavam dos cantos, e os cílios castanhos e espessos contrastavam com o bri¬lho claro. Não se tratava de olhos apenas arrebatadores, davam a impressão de inteligência e humor. 

\- Elena! É você, querida? Não lhe havia reco¬nhecido. Eu e Bill estávamos falando a seu respeito.

Elena mordeu o lábio e assentiu, ficando ao lado de Klaus.

\- Liz, Bill, este é Klaus - Elena apresentou, triunfante, como um mágico quan¬do tira o coelho da cartola. – Klaus, querido, estes são Liz e Bill Forbes.

Klaus percebeu que estava sendo examinado com minúcia pelo casal a sua frente. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos de Elena e continuou:

\- Estou falando com os pais da noiva, querida?  
\- Os próprios.

Elena estremeceu ante a menção da palavra "noiva". Caroline, a querida amiga, esperara a opor¬tunidade perfeita e se atirara sobre Stefan sem pudores. Elena sempre soubera que a loira cobiçava seu namorado desde quando o conhecera, no entanto, tinha uma confiança ina¬balável de que Stefan nunca nem mesmo olharia para qualquer outra mulher. E também tinha esperança de que Caroline voltasse sua atenção para outro rapaz da cidade. Fora aquilo o que mais a deixara arrasada. Assim que Stefan teve a chance, fez muito mais do que apenas olhar para Caroline. E sua amiga, se atirou sobre Stefan sem nem considerar os sentimentos de Elena.

\- Vamos indo? Acredito que o casamento está para começar. - Sugeriu Klaus e o pequeno grupo caminhou até a porta aberta, com Liz e Bill indo cochichando à frente.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

\- Sorria, Elena! – cochichou Klaus, quando eles se adiantaram, ainda segurando a mão dela. - Parece que você está a caminho do sacrifício.

Os olhos de Elena brilharam de raiva, e ela tentou livrar-se por um momento, mas Klaus passou a frente dela e a abraçou, apertando-a contra si.

\- Você precisa fazer tudo direitinho, Elena. Lembre-se: es¬tamos apaixonados. – Klaus Roçou os lábios nos dela, com delicadeza, porém, demonstrando uma familiaridade surpreendente.

Aquele simples gesto enviou ondas elétricas pelo corpo de ambos. A tensão de repente se tornou palpável.

\- Convidados da noiva ou do noivo? - per¬guntou um homem loiro que estava orientando os convidados quanto ao lugar onde deveriam se sentar. 

Klaus se afastou de Elena e encarou o jovem, que corou, dando-se conta da gafe que cometera. 

\- Oh, desculpe-me, Elena... Eu não a tinha visto...

Elena quase sentiu pena ante a confusão do rapaz, e esboçou um leve, mas sincero sorriso.

\- Não se preocupe Matt. Encontraremos o caminho. Obrigada!

Sem prestar atenção ao que o rapaz disse em resposta, Elena examinou os bancos. Em tom de voz bem baixo e apontando com um gesto de cabeça para uma das convidadas que estava sentada em um dos bancos a direita, Elena comentou:

\- Aquela é minha mãe, Klaus.  
\- A de vestido azul, com cabelos negros em um coque? - Inclinou a cabeça para captar as palavras sussurradas.

Elena meneou a cabeça concordando.

\- Mamãe ficará furiosa por havermos escolhido a mesma cor. Prepare-se Klaus, aí vamos nós.

Eles caminharam para sentar-se ao lado da mãe de Elena, que quando viu a filha, imediatamente se ergueu, o olhar reprovador estampado em sua face.

\- Lena, o que lhe deu na cabeça para usar roupa azul com seu tom de pele? Ainda mais nesse tom!

A mãe de Elena era uma mulher bonita e muito elegante, com grandes olhos azuis e uma pele pálida. Ela tinha uma expressão rígida que lembrava a Klaus sua própria mãe. 

Elena olhou para Klaus, indiferente.

\- Klaus, esta é minha mãe, Isobel Saltzman.  
\- Como vai Sra. Saltzman? Assumo total responsabilidade pela escolha de Elena, ela só estava procurando me agradar.

O olhar surpreso no rosto de Isobel quando Klaus, cheio de charme e carisma, se inclinou em sua direção e estendeu a mão, despertou em Elena uma vontade imensa de rir. Aquele não era o tipo de homem que a mãe ou quem quer que fosse imaginara, um dia, encontrar ao lado dela. Klaus era a imagem perfeita de um homem de negócios, de sucesso, independente e elegante. A agência mandara alguém como ela havia solicitado. E pela primeira vez, desde que encontrara Klaus, Elena se deu conta de que a decisão de empregar um artifício daquele se justificara. Sorrindo felinamente, Elena decidiu aproveitar o máximo possível a presença de Klaus sem se importar com o fato de que todo aquele fascínio era falso. Ela era a noiva abandonada que surgia no casamento do traidor com um partido muito melhor, um homem mais bonito que Stefan e, aparentemente, mais rico também. Pena que tudo fosse uma farsa. 

\- Klaus ama azul, mamãe.

Elena mal conseguia conter o sorriso de satisfação quando percebeu que não só sua mãe, mas várias pessoas ao redor, agora observavam o que acontecia, inclusive um homem que se aproximava, seu pai. Ela e Klaus eram o centro das atenções, de um modo que não era ruim.

\- Quem é este belo jovem, Elena? Não vai apresentá-lo? – Perguntou seu pai, tradicionalmente vestido com um terno preto.  
\- Este é Klaus, pai. - Elena disse como se fosse a coisa mais sem importância do mundo.  
\- Encantado, Sr. e Sra. Saltzman!

A mãe olhou para ele e para Elena e pareceu não acreditar no que via. O pai de Elena olhou para Klaus dos pés à cabeça e deu um leve sorriso de satisfação, parecendo aprovar o homem a sua frente.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo. Sou Alaric Saltzman, pai de Elena. – Disse o homem oferecendo a mão a Klaus, que retribuiu o aperto.  
\- É uma enorme satisfação conhecê-lo. – Disse Klaus.  
\- Você está linda querida! Perfeita como sempre! – Alaric beijou a face de Elena.  
\- É um novo amigo de Elena? Ela é muito fechada com relação às amizades. - A mãe de Elena pareceu acordar do transe.

Elena quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Sua mãe não perdia uma oportunidade de menosprezá-la. Como se ela não fosse capaz de atrair um homem como Klaus!

\- Somos mais que amigos, não é, querida? - Os olhos de Klaus estavam fixos no rosto de Elena, dando a impressão a seus pais de que ele e a filha eram muito íntimos. Foi tão convin¬cente que Elena corou.  
\- Oh! – Exclamou Isobel verdadeiramente surpresa.  
\- Perdoe-me pela falta de protocolo Sr. e Sra. Saltzman, mas Elena preferiu que nossa relação ficasse em segredo por algum tempo. Sou um homem de negócios e ela não queria o incômodo de uma possível atenção da imprensa. Como a Sra. observou, Elena é muito discreta.  
\- Oh, não se preocupe Klaus, entendemos a situação. – Disse o Sr Saltzman - Fico feliz que Elena tenha alguém, e mais ainda em saber que essa pessoa é você. Tenho certeza de que você está cuidando muito bem de nossa filha.

Apesar das palavras delicadas, Klaus entendeu o tom de advertência velada.

\- Só o que desejo é a felicidade de Elena – Retrucou Klaus.

Naquele momento, ela notou, com o canto dos olhos, que alguém se levantava de uma fileira opos¬ta. Virou a cabeça como que atraída por um ímã poderoso, e os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram. Era Stefan. A perda e a amargura que Elena sentia transformaram-se em uma dor física.

Stefan era um jovem muito atraente, de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e porte atlé¬tico. Seus traços másculos e a expressão sincera e direta, lhe davam um ar ainda mais atraente. Ele era o garoto esportista, o capitão do time de futebol, além de alegre e amistoso.

Ele a viu, mas não demonstrou nenhuma emoção. Elena não sa¬bia se sentia alívio ou humilhação, mas antes que pudesse reagir, de súbito uma mão segurou-lhe o rosto e a des¬pertou de seu transe. 

\- Não estou acostumado a ver a mulher que acompanho encarando outro homem como uma tola apaixonada. - As palavras, ditas em tom baixo e casual, tiveram o efeito de um balde de água fria. Klaus aproximara os lábios dos dela, dando ao incidente uma aparência romântica.

Elena sabia que aquilo era verdade e ela se sentiu humilhada por haver sido flagrada comportando-se da maneira que jurara nunca mais permitir-se.

\- Por que eu deveria desperdiçar meu tempo e minha energia agindo como perfeito enamorado se você não coopera?  
\- Não precisa se esforçar tanto, Klaus.

Klaus suspirou, impaciente e lançou um olhar em direção ao noivo.

\- Ele nem sequer esboçou uma expressão Elena. O homem não está nem aí para você e se você quer que ele tenha certeza disso me avise, pois não vou ficar aqui fazendo papel de idiota.  
\- Como ousa?! – Elena sussurrou para não atrair atenção.

A morena o encarava furiosa, mas reconhecia que ele tinha razão. Ela tinha de se controlar se queria convencer os outros de que havia superado a traição de Stefan e Caroline, e se sentia satisfeita e feliz. 

\- Importa-se de tirar as mãos de cima de mim, Klaus?  
\- Na verdade, sim.

Elena ficou surpresa com a resposta, mas Klaus aproximara o rosto do dela o suficiente para que Elena pudesse ad¬mirá-lo muito bem. A textura da pele, o formato dos lábios, a cor dos olhos, o aroma almiscarado da fragrância masculina que ele exalava. A perna de Klaus, pressionada con¬tra a dela, também a deixava perturbada. 

A mão que havia chamado sua atenção ainda lhe segurava o rosto, as pontas dos dedos mergulhadas nos cabelos de Elena. Aquela posição parecia íntima e camuflava a pequena tensão entre eles. Um dos dedos de Klaus acariciou a bochecha de Elena. A expressão nos olhos azuis, enquanto observavam o movimento preguiçoso do dedo, demonstrava uma incrível autoconfiança. 

Elena sentiu vontade de se agarrar contra ele. Mas antes de que ela fizesse o movimento, os acordes familiares da marcha nupcial soaram, e, com o coração aos pulos, Elena livrou-se da mão de Klaus e tratou de obter alguma distância dele, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-la esquecer da descarga de adrenalina que percorreu suas veias com aquela proximidade.

Eles se posicionaram a tempo de ver as damas de honra, entre elas sua amiga Bonnie, atravessarem o tapete rumo ao arco de casamento. Bonnie sorriu para Elena, um sorriso de desculpa, e olhou para Klaus com curiosidade. Bonnie sabia que Elena levaria um acompanhante da agência.

Elena percebeu que tinha se reaproximado de Klaus quando ele envolveu a mão de Elena. Ela permitiu, sentindo-se segura e protegida, satisfeita com a presença de Klaus a seu lado. Ele transmitia a segurança que ela havia perdido. A sua raiva por Klaus havia passado.

Elena viu, em seguida, a entrada de Caroline e sua caminhada até o altar. Sentindo certa indiferença, ela ficou surpresa por esse sentimento. Não sentira seu coração se espedaçar ainda mais, como imaginara. Nem sentira dor, embora ainda houvesse decepção por toda a traição daquela que ela considerava uma irmã. Talvez fosse a presença de Klaus, que lhe transmitia a força e a confiança que ela necessitava para enfrentar aquela situação.

No altar a noiva estava adorável, suas respostas claras e decididas. Caroline estava extremamente feliz. Mas o mesmo não se podia dizer do noivo, que pareceu menos firme do que sempre fora. Stefan agia como se estivesse no automático e aquilo deu a Elena a certeza de que algo tinha acontecido para ele agir assim. Ela nao pôde deixar de sentir certa satisfação nisso, ao perceber que ele não estava radiante como a noiva.

Elena imaginou que se sentiria hu¬milhada durante a cerimônia, que seria uma tortura, mas percebeu que fora capaz de assistir a tudo como se não estivesse pre¬sente, como se não passasse de um sonho. 

A verdade era que ela era bem mais conciente da presença de Klaus ao seu lado. Talvez fosse a situação em si, que a deixava um pouco vulnerável, mas ela tinha que admitir que o loiro estava mexendo com suas emoções, como nunca antes um homem tinha mexido.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Após a cerimônia os convidados foram para a grande tenda montada para a recepção. Os convidados se agrupavam para tirar fotografias com os noivos e depois caminhavam até suas mesas. Agora todos estavam cientes de que Klaus e Elena tinham ido juntos ao casamento. 

Elena manteve a cabeça erguida e respondeu com alegria aos cumprimentos da família e dos amigos, que olhavam com admiração para o homem ao lado dela. Em alguns casos femininos havia uma ponta de inveja, o que era sem dúvida muito melhor do que piedade! 

Ela caminhou na fila formada para cumprimentar os noivos, Klaus a seu lado, suas mãos entrelaçadas. Quando chegaram diante de Stefan e Caroline, Elena desejou felicidades e muito amor aos noivos com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto sentia um frio em seu estomago. Klaus desejou-lhes boa sorte e nesse momento Elena percebeu que o noivo encarava Klaus, da mesma forma que a noiva. Stefan tinha um olhar avaliativo, enquanto Caroline estava visivelmente impressionada. 

Quando sentaram na mesa, a ser dividida com os pais de Elena, seu primo Jeremy e sua amiga Bonnie, Klaus e Elena estavam sozinhos. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para questioná-la.

\- Por que Stefan a deixou?  
\- Essa é uma pergunta indelicada.  
\- Certo. Desculpe-me!

Elena o encarou por um breve momento e lançou um olhar ao redor, para ver se alguém poderia ouvir a conversa deles. Certificando-se de não haver ninguém tão perto, Elena começou a falar.

\- Parti para Whitmore College, para fazer faculdade de medicina dois anos atrás. Stefan e eu não éramos noivos, apenas namorados, e embora tenhamos tentado por um semestre, não deu certo, ele não aceitou a distância.  
\- Você lutou por ele? Ou já tinha alguém mais interessante em vista?  
\- Nenhum homem merece que uma mulher lute por ele.  
\- Não está sendo um pouco radical?  
\- Tenho certeza que não!  
\- Você simplesmente o deixou ir?  
\- O que eu poderia fazer? Implorar para que ele não me deixasse? Stefan parecia bem decidido quando terminou comigo e embora eu tenha argumentado, ele estava inflexível. Como você já sabe, alguns dias depois ele apareceu publicamente com Caroline.  
\- E você suspeita que eles já estavam juntos.  
\- Caroline conheceu Stefan primeiro que eu, um dia antes, e ela estava atraída por ele. No entanto, Stefan demonstrou desde o início que tinha interesse em mim. Eu tentei evitá-lo, por Caroline, mas ele era tão romântico e encantador que...  
\- Você não resistiu.  
\- Eu me apaixonei por ele.  
\- E Caroline?  
\- Ela começou a sair com o irmão dele, Damon, enquanto eu e Stefan apenas nos conhecíamos. Esse fato, saber que ela tinha seguido em frente, me deixou mais confortável e eu aceitei namorar o Stefan.  
\- E ela ainda estava com o irmão dele quando ele terminou com você?  
\- Não, ela e Damon terminaram alguns meses depois de começarem a namorar.  
\- E agora ela vai casar com o irmão dele. Será que ele se sente como você?  
\- Como eu? - Perguntou Elena sem entender.  
\- O irmão. Ele veio ao casamento?  
\- Não o vi. Ele foi fazer faculdade em Nova Yorque, mora lá agora, talvez não tenha dado pra ele vir.  
\- Isso me parece um grande drama adolescente.  
\- Você não parece muito mais jovem que eu. Então imagino que deva ter vivido algo assim, estou certa?

Klaus a encarou ponderando se devia responder, enquanto Elena aguardava que ele respondesse, mas naquele momento Elena ouviu alguem chamar seu nome.

\- Elena, que prazer vê-la aqui.

Klaus observou o homem que se aproximou da mesa. Ele era pálido, tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis da cor do céu. Era um homem forte e bonito.

\- Damon! – Elena levantou para abraçá-lo, visivelmente feliz por vê-lo.  
\- Cheguei um pouco atrasado, o voo não saiu no horário previsto. Mas não perdi nada interessante, não é? – Damon tinha um sorriso debochado.  
\- Pensei que você viria antes, passar um tempo com os amigos! – Elena ignorou o comentário dele, não querendo correr o risco de dizer algo impróprio.  
\- Eu teria vindo se você estivesse aqui para passar o tempo comigo, mas Stefan me disse que você só viria no dia do casamento.  
\- Sim, não pude vir antes! Este é Klaus.  
\- O homem que roubou minha segunda chance com você, eu imagino. – Damon disse com um sorriso de canto de boca, estendendo a mão para Klaus.

Klaus apertou a mão estendida de Damon sem responder ao comentário dele. Havia percebido o interesse do homem em Elena e por algum motivo se sentia incomodo. Também havia percebido que se dissesse algo provocativo, como ele queria, isso poderia desencadear uma disputa, e Klaus não tinha tempo para isso agora.

\- Bom, eu vou circular, tomar um pouco de bourbon, cumprimentar os pombinhos. Foi ótimo vê-la Elena. Talvez possamos por o papo em dia qualquer dia desses.  
\- Não beba demais Damon! – Elena advertiu, ignorando o flerte do seu ex-cunhado.  
\- Adeus Klaus.  
\- Adeus.

Quando Damon se afastou em direção aos noivos Klaus não hesitou em comentar a atitude do irmão do noivo.

\- Ele claramente deseja você.  
\- Damon? Não – Elena disse rindo – Ele só está brincando, sempre foi assim.  
\- Eu reconheço quando um homem tem interesse em uma mulher, especialmente na mulher de outro homem. Se você quiser, ele não vai hesitar em tomar o lugar deixado pelo irmão.  
\- Damon é um bom amigo, só isso. Eu jamais ficaria com ele.  
\- Por Stefan?  
\- Não, porque não o vejo como algo além de um amigo. Considero ele como um irmão.  
\- Se você diz – Klaus acrescentou deixando evidente que duvidava dela.

Elena pensou em retrucar, mas não queria se desentender novamente com Klaus. Ela passou os olhos pelo salão e avistou seus pais.

\- Minha mãe virá atrás de você em alguns minutos, ela não tira os olhos daqui.  
\- Noto que não se dá muito bem com ela.  
\- Alaric não é meu verdadeiro pai. O verdadeiro nos abandonou antes que eu nascesse sem conseguir suportar o peso das correntes que o atavam a um lar. Mamãe conheceu Alaric e ele se apaixonou por ela, assumindo a gravidez e se cansando com ela. Para toda a cidade eles alegaram que eu nasci de forma prematura, quando o tempo de casamento não batia com meu nascimento. Ao final de tudo, quando eu tinha 15 anos, descobri que meu pai era John Gilbert. Doente, ele procurou minha mãe e, sabendo que ela tinha me tido decidiu me registrar como sua filha, para que eu fizesse parte da tradicional família Gilbert. Eles são uma das famílias fundadoras da cidade. 

Elena tomou um gole de vinho antes de continuar. Klaus aguardava que ela continuasse.

\- Foi um escândalo na época, e por isso mamãe e Alaric foram embora para Nova Orleans. Eu acabei ficando aqui e passando um tempo com meus tios, Miranda e Grayson Gilbert, além do meu primo Jeremy enquanto terminava a escola. Mas Alaric é meu pai de todas as formas. No fim das contas, acho que está no meu destino ser abandonada pelos homens sempre que as coisas ficarem sérias.

Elena parou de falar e mordeu o lábio trémulo, horrorizada com o que acabara de confessar ao estranho Klaus.

Klaus ficou perturbado ao notar a angústia nos olhos sombrios dela, mas sufocou rápido qualquer instinto protetor. Não deixaria, de modo algum, que seus sentimentos interferissem no motivo de sua real presença ali. Ele nao era o acompanhante que Elena esperava.

\- E como é sua relação com a família Gilbert?  
\- Muito boa. Jeremy, meu primo, é como um irmão para mim. Ele namora minha amiga Bonnie. Meus tios trabalham muito, mas são ótimas pessoas e me receberam muito bem por todo o tempo em que vivi com eles. Não tenho do que reclamar.  
\- Entendi.

Klaus e Elena perceberam então, que os noivos sentavam na mesa ao lado e Elena sentiu o toque de Caroline naquele arranjo, que sempre fora pouco ge¬nerosa na vitória. De qualquer modo, Elena tranquilizou-se notando que o tamanho de Klaus a protegia da visão do casal feliz. As vozes, entretanto, não eram tão fáceis de ser bloqueadas.

Elena implorou silenciosamente que Klaus mantivesse a boca fechada durante a recepção, mas ele iniciou uma conversa com Bill Forbes que já durava mais de dez minutos. O homem estava na mesa dos noivos, mas esta era tão próxima da que Elena e Klaus estavam, que o seu acompanhante só tivera que se inclinar um pouco para a direita. Furiosa, Elena aceitou mais uma taça de vinho e a bebeu, de um gole, nem sequer degustando o produto daquela safra especial.

\- Klaus querido! - ela interferiu na conversa quando ouviu alguns termos de política e economia. - Você prometeu que não falaria de trabalho hoje, lembra? – Ela segurava com um gesto afetuoso a mão do companheiro e, sem que ninguém visse, enterrava as unhas em sua pele.  
\- Está se sentindo negligenciada amor? - As sobrancelhas do homem loiro se ergueram.  
\- Minha culpa, Lena, querida. Você tem um namorado muito interessante, então me desculpe por tomar seu tempo. - Sorriu, satisfeito o pai de sua ex-melhor amiga.

O elogio inesperado fez com que Elena se calasse, surpresa. O homem não era o tipo de pessoa fácil de se agradar, apesar de ter convivido com ele por toda a vida quando frequentava a casa de Caroline.

Naquele momento Klaus levou a mão de Elena aos lábios e beijou-a de maneira delicada, enviando ondas de calor pelo corpo todo dela, o que a surpreendeu. Estar suscetível ao toque sensual das mãos de Klaus quando o homem que amava estava a pouco mais um metro de distância, era inacreditável.

\- Pode se comportar, Klaus?! – Elena falou, quase num sussurro.  
\- O que eu fiz de errado?  
\- Nada de fato, mas tenho receio de que seus esforços nos coloquem em alguma situação imprevisível. Falar demais com as pessoas pode prejudicar nossos planos.  
\- Então como prefere que eu me comporte? - Franziu o cenho ao ouvir a risada infantil de Caroline. - Você deveria sentir pena do Stefan, ele terá de conviver com essa risada pelo resto da vida. Se é que vai aguentar muito...  
\- Desejo o melhor para eles.  
\- Mentirosa... - Klaus ergueu a taça de vinho e ficou observando o movimento da bebida enquanto a balançava. - Como todas as mulheres, você é vingativa e não pode esperar para ver seu amado arrastar-se a seus pés.  
\- Está errado. Não gosto do papel de vítima, e é por isso que você está aqui.  
\- Para fazer ciúmes a ele. Isso se encaixa no termo vingança.  
\- Não tenho a mínima vontade de causar ciúme em Stefan e, para dizer a verdade, não conseguiria, considerando que ele está tão indiferente. Sua presença é mais para que os outros não fiquem com olhares e comentários piedosos para o meu lado.

No entanto, nem tudo era verdade. Elena verdadeiramente imaginou muitas vezes a cena amorosa na qual Stefan apareceria para implorar seu perdão.

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram, e os lábios de Klaus se curvaram com desdém.

\- Você poderia ficar com o irmão dele e ver se isso desperta alguma emoção e o faz voltar correndo para você.  
\- Eu jamais faria algo assim. – Elena disse horrorizada – Não sou esse tipo de pessoa que você está imaginando.  
\- Escute, sei que hoje está sendo um dia traumático para você, então por que não esquecemos esse tolo insensível que a humilhou e essa sua amiga falsa e relaxamos? A comida está ótima, o vinho poderia ser melhor, mas é farto, e não permitirei que sua farsa seja descoberta. Alegre-se, coma, beba e dance um pouco. Aproveite o charmoso companheiro que a agência lhe enviou. – Disse Klaus com um sorriso sedutor.  
\- Charmoso?! - Elena riu. – Você se tem em muito alto conceito.  
\- Minha autoestima sempre foi elevada, eu confesso. - disse Klaus, com ar solene. - Então, combinado?

O sorriso que ele lançou a Elena chegava ao limite do irresistível, então, ela resolveu erguer o copo e concordar com a proposta.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

\- Elena, querida, ele é lindo demais! Como aconteceu?  
\- Eu pedi ao universo e ele me atendeu, Bonnie — Elena respondeu à melhor amiga.

Klaus estava dançando com a noiva, a contragosto de Elena, dando um show de graça e coordenação. Se Elena pudesse afirmar algo, é que ele já fizera isso antes na vida, mas ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir incômoda ao vê-lo com Caroline.

\- É o cara da agência? - insistiu a amiga.  
\- Sim – Elena sussurrou.  
\- Inacreditável! - Acrescentou Bonnie, os olhos fixos no movimentos de Klaus. - Ele é perfeito. Eu jamais imaginaria se você não tivesse me contado.

Klaus podia ser um grande convencido, mas tinha motivos para isso. Durante toda a recepção, ele se comportou com charme e desembaraço. Possuía controle, graça e habilidade suficientes para ganhar a admiração de todos os presentes. Elena estava mais do que surpresa.

Ela também percebeu que ele conseguira arrancar várias informações sobre a vida, o trabalho e os amigos de Elena. Enquanto isso, rebatia todas as perguntas que diziam respeito a si próprio, sem respondê-las de maneira direta. Elena pensava que era melhor assim, por conta do disfarce.

De súbito, Klaus olhou na direção dela. Em vez de desviar o olhar, Elena o manteve fixo no dele. Havia uma indagação no olhar de Klaus, havia admiração no olhar de Elena. 

De repente, o olhar dele passou a uma expressão de evidente desejo. Nunca nenhum homem a fitara daquele modo, nem mesmo Stefan. A mensagem contida nos olhos azuis era uma confissão clara de volúpia. Elena nunca experimentara as sensações selvagens e conflitantes que percorreram seu corpo com apenas aquele olhar. O desejo despertando nela. Permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de reagir ao calor que Klaus lhe transmitia a distância. 

Elena justificou sua reação para si mesma alegando que estava sendo vítima das próprias necessidades básicas. Desde que terminara com Stefan ela não tivera um parceiro de cama. Na verdade, ela só tivera um parceiro de cama que fora o seu ex-namorado. E as promessas no olhar de Klaus eram magnéticas, ela se sentia impotente para resistir.

Klaus desculpou-se com a parceira de dança e seguiu em direção a Elena. Ela suspirou tentando controlar as emoções e sentimentos que dominavam seu corpo.

\- Esta é Bonnie, minha amiga. Bonnie, este é Klaus. - Elena ficou nervosa quando ele se aproximou.  
\- Olá, Bonnie! Ainda não dancei com Elena, importa-se se eu a roubar por alguns minutos?  
\- Nem um pouco, vou dançar com meu namorado – Respondeu Bonnie piscando para Elena.

Quando se deu conta, Elena já estava na pista, nos braços de Klaus.

\- Hoje está sendo completamente diferente do que eu esperava.  
\- É mesmo? - Elena sentia todo o seu ser reagir à proximidade de Klaus.   
\- Afirmaram para mim que você era muito boa, mas eu não estava preparado para os cabelos fartos e tão macios, a pele sedosa e perfeita, os lábios sensuais e apetitosos, os olhos castanhos cheios de calor que encontrei.

Elena engoliu em seco, ciente do poder que a voz e o olhar de Klaus exerciam em sua libido. O bom senso disse-lhe que seu ego magoado estava frágil e traumatizado, ansiando, com urgência, por carinho e atenção. Mas era difícil conciliar o raciocínio com o desejo de seu corpo por Klaus. Ela nunca se sentira assim antes, tão vulnerável ao toque de um homem. Possivelmente ela havia bebido vinho demais.

\- Muito poético. - Elena esforçou-se por colocar uma nota de desdém na voz. 

Klaus apenas sorriu levemente e Elena achou as covinhas no rosto dele encantadoras. 

Ela resolveu concentrar-se nos passos da dança e desviar o olhar do rosto. Seria o cúmulo da estupidez deixar-se envolver por um olhar sensual e um corpo bonito. Ainda mais sendo de um homem que ela contratara para acompanhá-la em um evento.

\- Como imaginou que eu seria? – Elena sentiu-se curiosa.  
\- Do tipo femme fatale, sedutora, manipuladora, interesseira e sem coração.

Elena riu.

\- Por que você fez uma ideia assim de mim? O que a agência disse?  
\- Não tem importância. Saiba apenas que eu ficaria mais do que feliz em ser seu acompanhante sempre, amor.  
\- Sinto-me lisonjeada, Klaus, mas você não é o tipo de homem com quem costumo sair.

Com habilidade, Klaus evitou uma colisão com um casal que dançava ao lado deles.

\- Na verdade, eu não estava pensando em sair... - admitiu ele com um sorriso que Elena não conseguiu identificar. - Mas fique tranquila amor, eu nunca misturo negócios com prazer.   
\- Fico feliz em saber. – Disse Elena com pouca firmeza.

Elena tentou se convencer de que seus sentidos estavam confundidos por todo aquele vinho que ela tomou. Precisava lutar contra a magia que a música, a atmosfera... e ele exerciam sobre ela. Céus, como podia ser tão tola a ponto de se deixar levar por uma conversa macia, um sorriso com covinhas e o brilho de olhos azuis? Aquilo era só atração, bem superficial, apenas isso. E ela iria resistir.

O leve roçar dos dedos dele na nuca de Elena enviaram ondas de arrepio pelo corpo dela. Ela tinha certeza que Klaus a estava provocando.

\- Diga-me com franqueza, Elena, se eu não fosse um cara que você contratou em uma agência, você ficaria comigo?  
\- O que você quer dizer?  
\- O que eu disse.   
\- Se esse é seu trabalho, não há nada de errado com isso. Não é como se você estivesse se prostituindo. - Elena comentou dando de ombros.  
\- Então não seria empecilho?  
\- Não.  
\- E quanto a classe social, status, você ficaria comigo de verdade? – Klaus pressionou.

Elena não sabia o motivo daquela conversa, nem porque Klaus insistia nisso. O que ela sabia era que não havia nada de errado com ele ser um cara contratado para acompanhá-la, ele era uma pessoa como qualquer outra. E ela também não se importava com dinheiro ou status.

\- Está me chamando de esnobe? - ela indagou, notando, através daquele comentário. – Você não acredita nisso, não é mesmo Klaus?

Vendo que ele não respondia ela prosseguiu:

\- Não há nada errado com você ser um cara que trabalha para uma agência. Você é como um ator, interpretando um papel e nada mais. Além disso, dinheiro e poder não me interessam, não é o que eu busco em um homem. Eu só duvido que sejamos compatíveis.

\- Estranho... Não é o que seu corpo parece dizer. – Klaus deslizou a mão pelas costas de Elena provocando arrepios em todo o corpo dela.

Com a outra mão, Klaus a puxou para mais perto, e Elena teve de lutar contra a tentação de apoiar a cabeça naquele tórax sólido e musculoso.

A comparação entre aquela insanidade temporária com o que sentira por Stefan teria feito Elena sorrir em outras circunstâncias. Sempre idolatrara Stefan, sem restrições, mas nunca sentira nada, nem de perto, tão arrasador e inebriante nos braços do ex-namorado como sentia agora com aquele estranho. 

\- Não quero mais complicações emocionais em minha vida, Klaus. Começo a crer que termos vindo aqui juntos foi um erro.  
\- Mas não acha que o que está havendo aqui é muito mais instintivo do que emocional?

Quando o fitou, Elena notou algo muito poderoso no rosto bonito. Sem perceber, passou a observar os lábios dele e o calor que já dominava seu ventre propagou-se para as pernas e os braços.

\- Esse é um pensamento tipicamente masculino. As mulheres, em geral, não se contentam apenas com um envolvimento físico, sem sentimentos.  
\- Pensei que houvesse desistido de se envolver. - Klaus ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Então, só posso concluir que fez um voto de castidade.  
\- Seria assim tão ruim?  
\- Acho que, para algumas pessoas, o celibato pode ser uma boa saída. Gente com personalidade assexuada, sem dúvida, mas esse não é o seu caso. Você é muito sexy, e seria um desperdício se reprimisse sua natureza.  
\- E você me conhece desde que nasci, por isso pode dizer de tudo a meu respeito sem risco de errar! - ela deu um sorriso irônico.  
\- Acho que é o tipo de mulher que tem medo de contrariar seus princípios, Elena. Conquistou sua independência e autossuficiência, mas, quando surge a oportunidade de se expor, o que faz? Corre em busca de alguém para se fingir de seu homem, pois assim poderá se misturar a seu meio. Precisa ter coragem para fazer o que quer. Tenho a impressão de que prefere não se arriscar.

Aquelas palavras tocaram fundo nas dúvidas que Elena tivera ao decidir buscar alguém para acompanhá-la ao casamento.

\- Quer dizer que o único modo de eu demonstrar que sou capaz de tomar atitudes radicais será indo para a cama com você? Ou seja, escolher a opção do perigo?

Klaus não pareceu se abalar com a acusação.

\- Não me diga que chegou a pensar nessa possibilidade!? - indagou ele, um sorriso perturbador brincando nos cantos dos lábios.

O impulso de negar aquela indagação desapareceu quando Elena deparou-se com a expressão brincalhona de Klaus. No fundo, Elena não queria ceder ao desejo e se arrepender depois, porque não era algo que ela costumava fazer.

Naquele momento a música parou e ambos ficaram imóveis no meio do salão. A atenção de Elena estava tão focada no parceiro que ela não ouviu Stefan na primeira vez em que a chamou.

\- Dê-me o prazer da próxima dança, Len.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI  
Elena se virou, de olhos arregalados, as faces ainda coradas em consequência das sensações perturbadoras que o diálogo com Klaus havia despertado.

\- Vá em frente, amor - Klaus fitou Stefan de um modo quase indulgente, o que abalou o noivo. - É o mínimo que posso fazer, já que Stefan é responsável por nós estarmos juntos hoje, não é? Por falar nisso, ela odeia ser chamada de Len, ela nunca lhe disse?

A música recomeçou e Klaus afastou-se, ficando fora do raio de visão de Elena.

\- Vamos? - Stefan a conduziu.  
Elena forçou um sorriso, que saiu tenso. Ainda buscando Klaus com os olhos, como uma idiota hipnotizada. Ela se envergonhou ante seu comportamento bizarro com aquele homem desconhecido.  
\- Você está linda, Len... Elena! - Stefan gaguejou, desconcertado. - Mal a reconheci.  
\- Devo encarar isso como um elogio? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
\- Sim. Você sempre foi muito bonita, mas hoje...Há algo de diferente em você.  
\- De qualquer modo, ainda sou a mesma pessoa, Stefan. – Elena estava constrangida com o olhar fixo de Stefan.  
\- Você parece diferente, outra pessoa.

Ela o fitou com curiosidade e surpresa. Elena percebeu que Stefan parecia atraído pela transformação dela, que consistia em um visual sofisticado, diferente dos jeans e tênis que ela sempre usava, e um ar de autoconfiança que era quase todo falso.  
Olhando para o homem a sua frente Elena recordou que de quando o conhecera, de como ele parecia um herói para ela, amando-a como ela nunca fora amada, fazendo-a se sentir segura como ela nunca antes na vida. Pena que no final das contas, aquilo não era verdade, ou fora apenas por um curto período de tempo. O belo rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos do gel que um dia lhe jurara amor eterno a traíra da pior maneira. A amargura, o sofrimento, a revolta contra a traição e a profunda rejeição a mantiveram acordada por tantas noites.

\- Todos crescem um dia. - observou Elena.

Lembrou-se de que todos já sabiam sobre Caroline e Stefan muito antes de ela descobrir. Sentiu um nó na garganta.

\- Não fui correto com você, não é?  
\- Nem um pouco. – Ela o encarou e Stefan desviou o olhar.  
\- Sei que não justifica, mas sua ausência e a proximidade com Caroline...  
\- Eu não quero ouvir Stefan, de verdade, quero deixar isso para lá.  
\- Eu sei, mas eu preciso que você saiba Elena que eu sinto muito, que eu errei, que eu sofro com isso, com o que causei a você.

De início, Elena se arrumara e prepara para aparecer no casamento com a intenção de despertar nele a dúvida quanto à escolha que fizera e, se interpretava direito as atitudes de Stefan, conseguira. Ele ainda se importava com ela, ainda sentia algo. Entretanto, por mais estranho que fosse, não estava sentindo prazer algum naquilo. Stefan, o homem que amara e por quem vinha sofrendo por mais de uma ano estava ali na sua frente, mas ela só conseguia pensar em Klaus.

\- Foi um lindo casamento, Stefan! – Elena tentou mudar de assunto.  
\- Na verdade, eu queria algo mais simples.  
\- Mas Caroline, não - observou Elena, com um leve sorriso.  
\- Você a conhece bem. – Ele respondeu.

Elena esteve a ponto de dizer que não, que não conhecia mais Caroline, mas se conteve no último minuto.

\- Casamentos são sempre ocasiões emocionantes, não é? - Elena tentou mudar de assunto outra vez, não querendo dizer nada comprometedor.  
\- Sinto sua falta. Nunca imaginei o quanto...  
As palavras que Elena desejara tanto ouvir despertaram-lhe um repentino pânico.  
\- Você não pode dizer isso Stefan. - Ela olhou para os casais dançando próximo a eles, perguntando-se se eles tinha ouvido algo. – Você está casado agora.  
\- Você está mesmo com ele Elena? Está feliz com esse cara? Não entendo como você pôde ficar com ele... Você não parece ter nada em comum com ele...  
\- Não entendo como você pôde fazer o que fez Stefan e no entanto...  
\- Eu também não entendo... Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza Elena, eu ainda amo você, eu ainda quero você, sinto tanto a sua falta que chega a doer...  
\- Você não deveria estar dizendo isso, Stefan. É o dia do seu casamento, o que houve entre nós acabou no momento em que você me traiu com minha melhor amiga. Você fez sua escolha e eu segui em frente, como você fazer.  
\- Concordo plenamente, amor.

Assustada, Elena virou-se e se deparou com Klaus observando-os.

\- Eu só estava... - gaguejou Stefan, soltando Elena e recuando um passo.  
\- Sei muito bem o que fazia, amigo. - O sorriso nos lábios de Klaus era benevolente, mas a expressão dos olhos deixou claro a Stefan que o rival reprovava seu comportamento. - Sugiro que deixe Elena em paz e vá procurar sua esposa. Por falar nisso, querida, consegui com a mãe de Caroline, um quarto para nós, embora eu tenha preferido um hotel. Acredito que você bebeu demais, e eu também bebi um pouco. Não podemos voltar para Whitmore dirigindo nessas condições.  
\- Mas...  
\- Não precisa trabalhar até terça-feira, amor, então, por que se preocupar?  
\- Até mais, Elena. - Stefan se afastou sem se despedir de Klaus. – Vejo você por aí.

Elena não respondeu e apenas observou Stefan se afastar.

\- Não vai me agradecer por tê-la salvado, benzinho? Ou você não queria ser salva? Seduzir o noivo na noite do casamento pode ser o tipo de vingança pelo qual tanto esperou.  
Elena se sentia tão irritada que parecia a ponto de explodir.  
\- Como ousa falar assim comigo? Eu jamais faria algo assim!

Klaus ergueu os ombros.

\- Tudo bem, desculpe-me por pensar mal de você.  
\- Tudo bem, eu só não posso ficar aqui Klaus - confessou, desnorteada. Aquele lugar estava cheio de lembranças do namoro com Stefan.  
\- Não pode ficar aqui sabendo que Stefan está em sua noite de núpcias a alguns passos de distância? Não se preocupe amor, garanto que pelo modo como ele a olhava a pouco, nem núpcias terá.  
\- Não diga uma coisa dessas Klaus!  
\- É verdade. Mas pelo menos você não fez objeções quanto a passar a noite comigo - provocou, satisfeito ao notar a expressão suspeita no rosto de Elena.  
\- Não tenho a mínima intenção de passar a noite com você! Ficarei com meus pais!  
\- Pena que eles já tenham partido...

Elena engoliu em seco tendo de admitir que aquela possibilidade estava fora de questão, embora sentisse um calor se espalhar pelo corpo com a mera menção de que pudesse dormir com Klaus.

\- Como sabia que eu não precisaria trabalhar até terça? - De repente Elena se deu conta do que a estava incomodando naquela conversa toda. Ele parecia saber demais.  
\- Você deve ter me contado - respondeu, em tom casual. - Enquanto discorria sobre sua grande responsabilidade no hospital Whitmore.  
\- Não me lembro de ter dito nada a respeito, e pelo modo como você diz isso, parece estar desvalorizando meu trabalho. Pois saiba que sou dedicada ao que faço e dou o melhor sempre.

Klaus deu um longo suspiro, como se quisesse demonstrar que estava começando a ficar impaciente.

\- Não duvido de sua dedicação, mas me pergunto como você chegou onde está se ainda nem é formada: se por mérito próprio, sua herança ou por seu lindo rostinho.

Agora ela sabia, com certeza, que Klaus estava sendo sarcástico e que pensava sempre o pior dela. Embora a chateasse, ela não poderia culpá-lo, afinal, eles nem se conheciam.

\- Cheguei aonde estou por meus próprios méritos e também um pouco de sorte. Como a maioria das pessoas, independente do sexo.  
\- Bom, não falemos mais sobre isso. E... Proponho um trato. Você dorme até se recuperar do excesso de bebida e então poderá voltar para Whitmore mais tarde. Como não reservamos um hotel e a mãe de Caroline arrumou um lugar, podemos ficar até termos condições de ir embora.

Aquela proposta simples fez com que todas as preocupações de Elena com relação a um assédio de Klaus parecessem tolas. Ela amaldiçoou sua reação precipitada e mortificada, ao considerar que Klaus estava sexualmente interessado nela. Ele agora parecia o maior interessado em que voltassem à cidade o mais cedo possível, afinal, Elena era apenas uma cliente, ele devia ter outra para o dia seguinte. Ela não era diferente, não era especial. Que tola fora em pensar isso. Em todo caso, ela se sentia atraída por ele, e para seu próprio bem, era bom que ele não estivesse atraído por ela, porque ela sentia que teria poucas forças para resistir.

\- Parece uma boa ideia, Klaus. E o que você fará?  
\- Dormirei, se você não fizer objeção. Meu relógio biológico ainda está desregulado. Eu estava fora do país.  
\- Oh! – Ela achou curioso este fato, mas não se sentiu no direito de perguntar sobre - Certo. Será que eu consigo algum café por aqui? O que acha de buscar para mim uma xícara de café? - pediu Elena, suspirando. - Assim, me sentirei melhor e então podemos ir em busca do quarto que você conseguiu.

Klaus fitou-a e, então, afastou-se para atender a seu pedido.

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens não me pertecem.


End file.
